dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moon
is the boss-monster of Moon Island. Locations * Moon Island (on the opposite side of where you initially land on the treacherous island) Characteristics |} Spells * Summoning of Darkli Moon * Moon Hammer (Monster) * Release Drops |- | Moon's hairs || 20 || 200 |- | Moon Skin || 5.4 || 800 |- | Magic Moon Fabric || 0.01? || ? |- |} Getting There To get Moon to show up you will need to do the following: * Get four quest shells dropped from the turtles on moon island: 1 Red Shell, 1 Blue Shell, 1 Green Shell, 1 Yellow Shell. (You need these again every time you go) * 85 kokonuts on every party member (item drop from Kokoko) * Kanniball mask on every party member (You only have to get these once) * Note: it is a good idea to bring extra kokonuts, as any wrong turns after giving up your shells will cost you additional kokonuts. Once you have all that, head to the tall enutrof looking guy at the very north side of the beach, and go through the exit behind him. Then begin to head west, look out for the monsters here though, they are aggressive with a range of two. Keep heading southwest until you come to a kannibal NPC near a purple cauldron (which is at (31, 6). He will take your shells, then begin heading south until you come up to another NPC kannibal named "Kannibal Mask" (31, 8), put on your mask and talk to him and he will send you through. You should be in The Road to Moon area now. Look out for the kannibals and keep making your way through till you reach Moon. (You won't lose your Kannibal Mask after moon fight, its only needed to get there) Strategy Be careful when approaching Moon. He can aggro you at least 4 spaces away. attacks by casting "Moon Hammer" (about three times a turn), dealing 150-500 damage a hit. Moon Hammer also debuffs strength and intelligence each hit. A Critical Hit from a Moon Hammer means instant death. Also, Moon summons Darkli Moon (Summoning of Darkli Moon) that has 10,000 HP but lower resists. This summon will steal AP, MP, deal damage and de-buff strength and intelligence. Here are 2 strategies for fighting Moon. Locking Have a person with incredibly high agility stand in front of Moon and pray that Moon will dodge fail. This isn't as easy as it sounds though because you will lose a lot of agility if you are hit with moon hammer. (Since the last update which lets creatures attack before attempting to dodge this may not work well at all unless the person locking Moon has a huge amount of Life). AP Rape Bring at least 2 high level Xelors or 1 Xelor with 1 Feca/Cra who can steal Moon's AP while other high characters eat away at moons health. Once Moon is dead everyone in the party receives the Moon Hammer spell after talking to moon npc. Therefore it's impossible to gain the spell via arena fight. Category: Monster Category:Moon Island Monsters Category:Boss Category:Boss